Old 'N' Married
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Because when it came down to it, they were just like an old married couple. [LeeGaara][loose.rating]


**Title: **Old 'N' Married  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Naruto - LeeXGaara

**Summary: **Because when it came down to it, they were just like an old married couple.

**Author's Note: **Compensation for my GaaraSakura story. Heh heh. :/

**.Start**

"Lee, where's my forehead guard?" Gaara called out to his boyfriend, digging through the pile of junk in the corner of their room.

The ebony-haired shinobi, who happened to be in the kitchen trying to make a quick batch of brownies, stopped and thought for a second, "Have you looked in the hamper in the bathroom?" he yelled back to the redhead all the way across their house.

Really, they were already late as it is. They were supposed to be going to a baby shower slash pot-luck dinner for Naruto and Hinata's first child. The only way Lee'd been able to get Gaara to agree to come was because of the fact that this was the blondie Naruto hosting the party.

"Why would it be in there?" the redhead yelled, irritation and confusion laced in his loud voice.

"I don't know, but I could've sworn I saw it hanging off the edge this morning," Lee shouted, carefully taking the shaped brownies and placing them on a nice, impressive plate. He put the heated container on the stove, making sure it was in a place it could cool off without hurting anything.

Lee heard some ruffling upstairs before a yelp and some audible cursing running from his redhead's mouth. "Gaara! You okay up there?" he yelled out, washing his hands, head strained backwards as if that would help carry his voice upstairs.

"Fine!" he heard the not-so-muttered voice respond.

"Did you find the protector?" he asked loudly, drying his hands and walking to the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, it was were you said. I still don't know why, though," Gaara replied back.

"You ready to go now, then?" he questioned the sand-nin.

"No, I can't find my gift."

Lee shook his head. Who ever would've thought that the redhead would be so forgetful? He chuckled at his thoughts, finding himself reminiscing about the old Gaara and comparing him to the new one. "You're turning senile, you old coot," Lee insulted cheekily, walking up the stairs.

Much to his surprise, he found a shoe being chucked at his face and a glaring Gaara standing at the top of the stairs challenging him. "Say that again; I dare you."

Lee raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You are turning _senile_, you old _coot_," he said slowly and pronouncing each syllable carefully.

Gaara sure was acting more playful today, Lee thought when he saw said redhead pounce in his direction from the head of the stairs. He felt a weight press on his chest and was flown backwards, glad he was on the mid-step that was a nice, square patch of elevation between the sets of stairs. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the bundle in his arms.

Opening his eyes after he had hit the ground, he noted Gaara was straddling him, a haughty smirk tracing his lips. "You better take that back, Lee," he claimed in a whisper, grinning evilly and letting his hands press into the other's chest. He leaned forward, his mouth practically nibbling on the ebony-haired male's ear. "Or, do you want me to force you to," he offered, his voice more of a warm breath lingering in Lee's ear than anything else.

Lee vaguely registered that Gaara's hands were sliding down his sides while the other was comfortably sitting on his abdomen. "What? I was just saying the truth," he confessed, having the decency to look innocent!

"You'll regret saying that," Gaara stated, teeth painfully egressing clean skin, biting harshly on the smooth skin of the other's neck and nibbling forcefully up to the jawline. He continued to nip his way upward before placing a close-lipped kiss on a tempted mouth, teeth choosing to bite roughly on the bottom lip, causing the boy to open his mouth in both pain and pleasure. Gaara's hands pushed roughly up the waist-length shirt he was absently happy the other wore, fingers teasing bare skin underneath. His hips closed the distance between themselves and the stairs scarcely, feeling the breath of a moan hit his upper lip.

Lifting his head up, he let his lips hover over longing ones, the two pairs barely brushing before the redhead pulled away quickly and rose from his position on top of his boyfriend. He smirked down at the teased boy, his turquoise gaze daring the other to defy him.

"Told you you'd regret it," he said simply, walking back up the stairs and going into his room only to come back out quickly enough with a wrapped box in one hand. He was greeted with a flushed Lee rising to a standing position, desperately running his fingers through his hair. "I'm ready to go now," Gaara said simply, walking down the rest of the stairs without so much as another look.

They passed through the kitchen and Lee grabbed the plate of brownies before exiting the house after Gaara, keys in one hand, and locking the front door. He looked up to see the other waiting ever so patiently for him.

Grinning in what would appear a friendly manner Lee said, "Didn't forget anything, did you?"

A suspicious glare was his response, "No, why would you ask that?"

Lee shrugged, "'Cause, Gaara, you're still a senile, old coot."

The redhead smirked at the other, an eyebrow raised, "You want me to punish you for that, Lee?"

With a smirk rivaling Gaara's, the leaf-nin shot back, "Wouldn't ask for anything short of it from you, Gaara."

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Once again, compensation! Also, I think this one's my favorite of all the LeeGaa stories of written! w00t w00t. Now... Review?


End file.
